Alice: Otoño-Invierno
by Franccesca Tide
Summary: Ella creía conocerlo. El intentó cambiar. La realidad termino con ambos... " Por favor, Alice...no te rindas conmigo."


La música resonaba en mi cabeza y se extendía por mi cuerpo como pequeñas ondas que

erizaban mi piel, el vapor del baño estaba dificultando mi respiración pero no lograba

moverme como para combatir contra eso, la ropa seguía empapada por la lluvia y sus

ojos seguían atormentando cada uno de mis pensamientos. El chico que llegue a amar en

cuestión de una estación, que irónico pero ahora me doy cuenta de toda la relación absurda

que esto significaba.

Nuestro amor nació a finales de un verano radiante y totalmente cálido en comparación

a los pasados en Canadá que yo recordara, era una noche tranquila y cálida donde no

necesite de mi chaqueta para estar afuera, Kayla, mi amiga de toda la vida iba por ahí

media borracha riendo de quien pasara por nuestro lado, era cómico y vergonzoso a la

vez. Más adelante sentados en las bancas había un grupo de chicos de nuestra edad riendo

y bebiendo unas cervezas cuando se percataron de las risotadas de Kayla, –realmente no

veía como no notarían su risa estrepitosa- uno de ellos se estiró para ver a Kayla reírse de

quien sabe que, totalmente mortificada me di media vuelta llevando a mi amiga conmigo y

comenzando a dar pasos en la dirección contraria al grupo que ahí estaba. Creo que fueron

solo un par de metros que había logrado avanzar con Kayla aun riéndose cuando sentí una

mano en mi hombro y la urgencia de rezarle a ese Dios al que mis padres rezan en cada

momento posible, que no me pasara nada y ellos solo quisieran hacer amigas. Una sonrisa y

ojos mieles mirándome, mis mejillas se habían calentado dejando en evidencia mi sonrojo,

se que el hablo pero realmente no escuche que decía, mi mente había tomado posesión

completa de mi vista inhibiendo mis otros sentidos para admirar a ese chico más alto que

yo, de cabello en punta como ahora todos usan, labios tentadores, una nariz perfecta para su

rostro ni moreno ni pálido, vestía una camiseta negra con cuello en V, unos pantalones que

se supone son ajustados pero a él se le veían algo holgados y al final se escondían en esas

zapatillas con caña alta. Totalmente uno de esos chicos que saben que son un completo y

merecido 10 a la vista de todo el mundo y lo presumen.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a fluir otra vez, recordar estaba matándome y era todo lo

que podía hacer aun cuando realmente no quería hacerlo. No quería enfermarme, así que de

una vez me quite la ropa mojada y entre a la bañera llena de agua caliente, se desbordo un

poco pero ya nada importaba realmente, una vez dentro quite los audífonos arrogándolos

lejos de la bañera y deje que la música ahora rebotara en los azulejos del baño, Sam Smith

cantaba sobre el nirvana que puedes alcanzar gracias a una persona...que pena que él ya

no esté aquí para hacerme volver a aquel estado donde todo era color rosa pero claro, tan

corto como el otoño nuestro amor paso por la calidez y las noches heladas hasta alcanzar

los desagradables días fríos del cruel invierno.

Quedaban tan solo dos semanas para que yo volviera con mis padres a USA y Jack no tenía

idea de la vida algo controlada que realmente llevaba pero para mí eran detalles que no

eran necesarios ser mencionados, no cuando yo volvía a mi nuevo hogar en Brooklyn y él

se quedaba aquí en Toronto y toda esta pequeña fantasía de verano acabaría. Era otra noche

donde me fugaba del hotel con Kayla con la patética escusa de que iríamos a la sala de

diversiones del hotel para ver películas cuando realmente necesitábamos algún motivo que

mis padres no cuestionen para vernos con el grupo de Jack. Salíamos del hotel ya vestidas

para ir a una fiesta con los chicos, se suponía tomaríamos un taxi que nos dejara fuera del

lugar pero al llegar a la esquina y encontrarnos con los chicos nos percatamos que ellos no

tenían la intención de tomar un taxi en cambio había cuatro motos en fila esperando por ser

usadas, Kayla apretó mi mano totalmente aterrada por lo que tenía en frente y no podía

verme –obviamente- pero sentía que mis ojos eran demasiado grandes para mi rostro, Jack

soltó mi mano de Kayla y me llevo cerca de su moto, aterrada di un paso atrás negándome

a subir a esa trampa mortal creada para fanáticos de la velocidad, él sonrió cálidamente y

volvió a tomar mi mano dándole una suave caricia con su pulgar como si eso fuera a

calmarme. Creo que perdí la cabeza esa noche porque yo, Alice Treval, una chica de 17

años residente de los Estados Unidos de América que viene a pasar las vacaciones de

verano a Canadá y juro jamás subirse a una moto justo ahora estaba acabando con su

promesa y con toda sinceridad digo que es una sensación extraña pero agradable que

simplemente hace que tu adrenalina llegue al tope y solo te permita absorber el momento,

sin mencionar que mis brazos estaban fuertemente agarrados a su cintura y mi mejilla

presionada a su espalda o más bien a su chaqueta pero era lo mismo para mí porque me

permitía olfatear su aroma a Jack, no tenía un olor para comparar solo sé que huele como

verano y perfume de chico...a Jack.

Me encontré a mi misma frotando mis manos recordando las carisias que el impartía en

ellas, rápidamente detuve la acción y di un largo suspiro, no puede ser tan difícil olvidarlo

o mejor dicho no debe ser tan difícil olvidarlo. Me hundí en la bañera cubriendo mi cabeza

de agua caliente queriendo que este día terminara rápidamente y el tormento de sus ojos y

recuerdos me dejara en paz, no quiero recordar más, lo hace todo más difícil...

Entonces había llegado la noche en la que tenía que decir adiós, creo que el ya lo sabía

después de el patético discurso que le di sobre seguir en contacto y que cuando volviera a

Canadá el verano siguiente podríamos volver a vernos y blahblahblah...Jack solo asentía y

me sentí como si en verdad nuestro tiempo juntos no significara nada para él pero entonces

recordé que él es un chico y esto de los amores de verano no significan mucho para ellos,

mientras el miraba el suelo yo me di el tiempo de mirar a Kayla quien reía con los chicos

un poco más atrás, cruzamos miradas y solo alce los hombros ya que no sabía qué hacer en

estas situaciones, jamás tuve un novio y Jack es lo que más cerca esta de eso. Recuerdo que

estuvo callado toda la noche incluso cuando llegamos al hotel, Kayla había subido al cuarto

y los chicos nos habían dejado un espacio para nosotros, era el adiós según yo y quería

llorar pero el parecía realmente fuera de lugar como si no supiera que hacer conmigo,

entonces patéticamente murmure un "hasta luego" y me gire con la intención de llegar

rápido a mi cuarto pero en cambio él tomó mi mano y con la otra mi mejilla. Me sentí una

real idiota por tocar mis labios todo el vuelo a USA y por ver una y otra vez las fotos de mi

celular antes de dormir esa noche y por soñar incontables veces esa noche sobre ese beso.

El techo de mi cuarto me parecía tentadoramente llamativo justo ahora o quizás era solo

el hecho de que no sabía que más mirar, definitivamente mirar por la ventana haría que

mi ánimo sintonizara con la curiosa noche primaveral, quiero decir, no es primera vez

que llueve a fines de primavera solo que esta vez parece no ser esa tenue lluvia si no que

¡en serio está lloviendo! Creo que mi ánimo afecto el tiempo pero no hay nada que pueda

hacer, no después de este día. No pasan más allá de las 2am cuando por fin caigo dormida

arrullada por la suave voz Sam Smith.


End file.
